Recently, communication using a wireless technique has been frequently used.
FIG. 1 shows an example of a wireless communication system using a wireless technique.
The wireless communication system shown in FIG. 1 includes a monitoring apparatus 1000 and wireless access apparatuses 2001 to 2004.
The monitoring apparatus 1000 monitors the wireless access apparatuses 2001 to 2004.
Wireless access apparatuses 2001 to 2004 are apparatuses equipped with a wireless communication function. Wireless access apparatus 2001 performs wired communication with monitoring apparatus 1000. Wireless access apparatus 2001 performs wireless communication with wireless access apparatus 2002. Wireless access apparatus 2002 performs wired communication with wireless access apparatus 2003. Wireless access apparatus 2003 performs wireless communication with wireless access apparatus 2004.
Monitoring apparatus 1000 registers apparatus identification information (for example an IP (Internet Protocol) address) given to each of wireless access apparatuses 2001 to 2004 so as to identify each of wireless access apparatuses 2001 to 2004 inside thereof in advance, and monitors the states of wireless access apparatuses 2001 to 2004 by periodically polling wireless access apparatuses 2001 to 2004.
As for a method for registering the IP addresses of the wireless access apparatuses 2001 to 2004 with monitoring apparatus 1000, a technique has been considered in which a monitored target is registered with a monitoring apparatus by using a method of “providing a wireless access apparatus with a mechanism for detecting the IP address of an adjacent wireless access apparatus” and a method of “a monitoring apparatus reading a neighborhood IP address of the wireless access apparatus and further acquiring a neighborhood IP address from a wireless access apparatus on the basis of the neighborhood IP address” (for example, see Patent Literature 1).